


Drarry Jumble

by Fandomgirl2020



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, In a way, M/M, OOC, One-Shots, Sexual Refrences, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl2020/pseuds/Fandomgirl2020
Summary: Are they cannon? No they are not!Should they be? Yes!A bunch of short one-shots involving Drarry!(Probably tell from the title but...)





	Drarry Jumble

**Author's Note:**

> May not include accuracy from the book and movies, but this is my story so I can do what I want!  
> I do not own Harry Potter or the characters involved, that goes to Jk Rowling, as you most likely know!
> 
> Of broken bones, in which Malfoy is a vampire but still manages to piss Potter of!

'BAM'

'CRACK'

"Ah, F-CK, MY HAND! F-CK MY HAND!"

I quirked my eyebrow slightly, not in the least affected, "you know I don’t think now is the time for that Potter!." I offered him my hand, knowing that I did deserve that attempted punch - which kinda backfired. Potter just huffed slightly, hugging his hand to his gorgeous - really not the time - body in pain, enchanting green eyes filled with agony, "come on, I'll Take you to Madame Pomfrey if you really want, now that my magic is useless" Slowly he nodded, grabbing my pale hand with his uninjured tan one and allowing me to pull him up with unnatural ease. I gently placed his arm over my shoulder, while winding mine around his lean - still not the time - waist. I started striding towards the door before halting in my stride, tilting my head towards him and stating, "By the way, I'm not completely human anymore. So do try to remember that the next time you want to punch me in the face." Harry huffed again, glaring at me slightly through his god awful glasses -we really need to change those, I again remained unaffected. Just kissing him chastely on the cheek, before carrying on the stride towards the exit...

**Author's Note:**

> This story may not be perfect, but I tried *shrug *shrug  
> Please comment and like, thank you!  
> Also why do I always imagine Malfoy to be the vampire not Potter?  
> Also why do I always call them by their last names?
> 
> Also, quick btw Malfoys magic is now dimmed - less powerful - due to his now vampire self. It makes sense to me. Might not to you!


End file.
